


Stabs of Desire

by erihan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Monster Boys, No romance despite my best efforts, the whole squad is sort of there, toue dies, trip and mink are in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: My fic for the DMMD Big BangBased on Morphine Route, Mizuki becomes a "Cursed Sword" and set events into motion that will change the entire world. Meanwhile Desire in control of the body with new form has to make sense of everything he knew being turned on its head.Monster based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia entries





	1. Chapter 1

Things weren’t so great lately - that was an understatement. 

Things were absolutely awful, and it was entirely his fault. Everyone had been reduced to puppets of Morphine…and he was the only one who woke up. It was enough of an anomaly that Mizuki ended up separated from everyone else, his life becoming a series of tests and trials to see how far they could push him before he fell under. The music especially left him screaming in the pain it caused, but they always stopped short of granting him the numbness he desired. They need him for something…

Wake up, choke down food, go through pain, sleep, repeat.

It has to have been weeks at this point. He wonders how long it took his friends to notice he was gone. Probably longer than it took his employees. There’s a clock on the wall of his cell, but in Platinum Jail where the sun never rises, it’s about as useful as a drawn map would be to a blind person. Instead, its incessant ticking only serves to madden him further. The only thing he could take solace in is that one of the doctors seemed to have grown fond of him. His meals at least resembled food now, and there were peaches on the side. Mizuki sits in his cell, wondering when it’s all going to end; whether he will finally fall under a spell, or die on a cold metal table and be thrown out like trash…or worse. 

One day, things happen completely differently. His food is way better quality than it’s been in days, and the doctors just seem to be doing a health checkup. There’s even a shower, and after fresh clothing (even if it was only fresh underwear and a clean hospital robe) they have him sit down on a stool while they clean the place up. He snatches segments of their rushed whispers.

“How much more time?”  
“About five minutes. He’s always punctual.”  
“Do you think our efforts worked out?”  
“The subject proved resilient; he should be the best candidate.”

After a few more minutes, Mizuki found himself in the presence of the owner of Midorijima, Toue, who was looking down on him with bored curiosity. He gave only the barest attention to the reports before staring intently into Mizuki’s eyes, breaking the contact with a faint reassured smile that sends chills down the captive’s spine. Apparently, he had whatever the tyrant was looking for. The orders regarding him changed drastically to full recovery and a decent cell with a proper bed. He’d been eating mostly oatmeal, so the increase in food quality and quantity has him feeling fuller than he has in a long time. But Mizuki doesn’t let his guard down; it’s all for some plan that will no doubt end awfully for him. 

It takes a couple weeks, good food, regular showers, and the ability to exercise under supervision for him to almost be back into the shape he was before captivity. The only thing he was able to glean about what is going to be done to him is that Toue is researching something to do with “true selves” and “instincts.” It doesn’t really make much sense, so all Mizuki can do is wait for whatever it is to happen. It’s not long before he’s brought all the way up to the top floor to find out just what is going to occur.

Standing behind Toue was a being of almost unimaginable beauty: not even the marks of undoubtedly painful experimentation showing plainly on that pale skin could mar the air of power and nobility that they had. Of course, some people would consider the person before him a monster. The four white wings and strange eyes certainly could give off that impression, but there’s no way that weary face would belong to anyone other than a person who had been suffering for a long time. Mizuki feels nothing but sympathy for the person, even if he is carefully holding a western styled sword. 

“You should be honored to be selected for this trial. Succeed, and perhaps you’ll be even more rewarded.” 

The laugh wasn’t trustworthy at all, and there was the minute idea that no one had told him exactly what this supposed trial is meant to be. Mizuki doesn’t understand why they needed him healthy for it, but his panic increased after those strange masked guards grabbed his arms to hold him still. Toue nodded to the beautiful person next to him in that smug way of his, and all Mizuki was able to take in was the fact that the blade held colors akin to Aoba’s before it was embedded in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki was allowed to fall to his knees, hands clutching at the blade…but he couldn’t bring himself to pull it out.

It should have hurt.

He should be dead from the sword sticking out of him.

Instead, there was a warmth spreading throughout his body from the point where the blade pierced his chest. If he had been in his right mind, he would have noticed that while it was stabbed deeply into him, it hadn’t come out the other end of his body. Mizuki almost couldn’t think. His body was tingling, and there was a deep feeling of desire. Desire to cut, to slice away the covers that those around him have shrouded themselves in…if he did so, then they would be able to feel this happiness too. 

Toue couldn’t help but grin. Finally, they found one who was resilient enough to undergo the trial. Though, he couldn’t help but wonder why the clothes always became so gaudy during the transformation. Far from the modest grey hospital robes the subject had arrived in, Mizuki was almost naked aside from immodestly cut shorts and the silver and blue armor that covered his arms and legs. The dictator knew it was a success the moment hands clenched to pull the sword deeper inside until it was gone. Dragon-like horns formed, and the eye above that strange teardrop tattoo turned a vivid gold. 

Mizuki knelt there panting - it was like his whole body was surging with energy, and his vision was blurry. He could hear Toue saying something, but it wasn’t important. His vision cleared to reveal how his clothing had changed. Its appearance didn’t hold any significance at the moment either, except for the vague thought that he should put a shirt on later. Somehow he knew now, that beautiful person was a “lilim”, one who has right to rule over other “monsters”. Now, he was a “cursed sword”, and it was his duty to free people of the reason that covered them and made them refuse happiness.

Those white-haired guards didn’t know what hit them. The same sword that had vanished inside him reappeared in his hand and sunk itself into the person nearest to him. There was no blood, of course - he wasn’t cutting their flesh. The sword sunk into the “cover,” and it only took a flick of his wrist to tear it off completely, guard falling to the floor with a pathetic cry as his true nature took hold. One, two, three, more, there are plenty of people for him to cut in the room. However, he makes one exception: the man standing near his Prince. Even without all his mental facilities working, he knows he hates that man and doesn’t want him free. 

“You should stop now.” The Prince’s words cut through the fog in his head.  
“There’s still more.” He needs to liberate them.  
“You have to calm down and think. What’s your name?”  
“My…name?” 

What was it? He knew it…but before he could panic, there were cool hands on his face and that comforting voice telling him to relax, breathe, and put the urge to cut aside so he can think about what is important. It’s hard to think with his head telling him to slice and unleash everyone he can find, but there’s something in the voice that makes it easier. 

“Its…Mizuki.” He remembers now, and God does he wish to never lose it again.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Sei. I’m going to need you to listen to this man, okay?” 

Their eyes meet, and Mizuki hears a faint “just for now” in his head, so he nods. As much as he hates Toue, he feels like he can trust Sei. There’s something familiar about him. Though he isn’t sure what it was exactly, it didn’t really matter in the end. It takes just a thought to make the sword vanish again, and Mizuki realizes just what happened to all those guards in white. Quite a few of them now look like they’re made of transparent jelly, oozing on the carpet and seemingly patting at each other in panic. It was almost pathetic. The two that weren’t struggling sported matching feline features and looked just as confused as the rest. Though one of them smirks at his attire, prompting him to cover himself up with his hands.  
Surprisingly, the next kindness comes from Toue, who after making him promise not to target anyone new coming in, had other guards take their comrades to the medical bay and bring a large hoodie for him. It’s a bit awkward to pull it over his clawed gauntlets; they don’t seem to be able to disappear like the sword can. The boots seem similar. Strange inconveniences he has to live with now that he can no longer consider himself human. There are flurries of activity around him, mostly with getting those he has already freed onto carts so they can be treated. Mizuki is almost set aside while things are brought back to order, and while he still has the command to refrain from severing the covers off of the newcomers, it’s manageable.  
It’s a while later, after he’s moved to sit on one of the guest chairs along the wall, when those two enter the top floor office. Virus and Trip. He can see that they barely have any covers over their desires. It would take just a nudge for them to become as free as everyone else. Mizuki still hates them for tricking him into giving himself to this horrible place, but he can’t help but wonder why they’re so close to “monsters” themselves. He convinces himself that it’s mostly curiosity that has him agree to serve under them rather than Sei asking him to. From there, he is led to what will now be his room and left there to his own devices, with the note that he’ll be escorted everywhere until he earns the trust needed for autonomy. The bed feels like heaven after the steel cot of the cell he formerly occupied, so it’s not long before the day’s events catch up to him, and he drifts off to sleep with the vague hope that things will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks - that was all it took for him to earn the trust to go out on “patrol,” albeit with an attachment of puppets that he wasn’t allowed to free, and either Trip or Virus as an observer. It was easy enough; all he had to do was use his power to convert everyone he was brought to, then stand by as they were taken away during the shock of transforming. However, it still rubbed him wrong when they turned out to be people he knew, or women and children got involved. Even if Sei had told him it was for the best…

That thought had him shake his head. Mizuki knows he shouldn’t doubt the lilim, especially now that he has a better idea of the other’s goals. “Free Midorijima from its chains.” It was pretty obvious what at least part of that meant in terms of Mizuki’s own power, but he was fairly certain it would take forever to do it one by one. On top of that, “avoid Aoba and Koujaku at all costs,” was the direct command he was given the last time they met…it’s annoying. Mizuki only has the two blonds for conscious company, and he doesn’t particularly like them. Even if he did find himself taking part in their dessert, betting on what type someone might become.  
It occurs to him one day that he’s been gone for almost two months. Most of the first was spent as an experiment, and only the last had he been trusted with patrol. It’s obvious that his best friends have noticed, given the many times he’s had to avoid Benishigure patrols where they aren’t supposed to be. Mizuki feels happiness at that, but also impatience. If anyone deserved to be freed from the restricted covers on their souls, it was those two. It’s frustrating that he has to wait, even now that he knows Sei has been waiting for far longer.  
It was during the two-month mark that he got surprising new orders directly from Sei. It was a simple matter of setting the puppets up and waiting for Aoba to leave for work. Tae was always kind to him when he visited, so though she was worried about his sudden change of appearance, she went with him to the abandoned parking lot. Mizuki was surprised when she already knew what had happened to him, but the explanation cleared up any confusion. All they had to do was hang around and wait for Aoba to show up…

Two days later, he finally got word from the front scout that Aoba and some other people were on their way. Tae was annoyed that it took so long in the first place, and Mizuki was getting tired of sleeping in the seat of a van. He checks in and gets further instruction from Virus and Trip: 

[Cut them all]

With a quick apology to Tae, Mizuki pulls his sword out of the air and directs the puppets to the right places to trip the “Rescuers” up. Aoba and Koujaku are there with three unfamiliar people. It doesn’t matter - the puppets are all in position to make sure they split up, and Aoba will be the one to make it to the parking lot. It was almost laughable how easily the plan worked. The only one who gave him difficulty was the leader of Scratch. The man was so good at fighting he’d managed to get a few punches in before giving into the transformation. It was with bruises Mizuki decided to let remain for the moment that he saw Aoba again, holding Tae and pretending to threaten her in an attempt to make his friend desperate enough to use the power Sei claimed he had.  
The world shifted and they were standing in the Black Needle. Mizuki was a bit ashamed to see his hoodie was gone, leaving him in the armor and embarrassingly short shorts. Aoba was there looking lost, but became increasingly flustered when he noticed the revealing clothing. 

“Mizuki? What’s going on?”   
“I’m not really sure in this case, but you need to calm down, okay?” 

To put it mildly, Aoba had not managed to calm down at all. Mizuki couldn’t comprehend what had happened, but suddenly, Aoba said he didn’t understand him at all and…changed. There was no other way to describe it, and it would have been startling if Sei hadn’t told him about it. It wouldn’t be correct to say it was Aoba without his veil. However, it still couldn’t quite be said that it was all of his friend, either. The world swam back into view as “Scrap” ended. Mizuki didn’t take any chances and quickly cut the other before he could use his voice.  
Since it would be a little bit before Aoba would be able to do anything, he does his job as “manager” and directs the puppets in securing the others. Koujaku turned out to be the hardest, as his new tengu form came with wings capable of breaking legs, blowing the Morphine puppets back with gusts of air. It was a simple matter of pretending to be a hostage to grant one of them the ability to knock him out, though. Just in time for Aoba to wake up in his new form. Six white wings splayed out to match Sei, and pupils narrowed into slits. The overall effect was much more wild than the orderliness of the other lilim. 

“What the hell?!”   
“You really are like you were back then.”   
“I’m surprised you could tell.”   
“We’ve been friends for long enough, it’s obvious you aren’t quite the same. Long story short though, I need you to come join Morphine.”   
“Why should I?”   
“Morphine has the excitement you’ve been craving…plus Tae and the others are already on their way there, all we need is the guest of honor.” 

He could see Aoba considering it, though the answer was obvious. It wasn’t like he could stay in the Old Resident’s district with such an unnatural body. And everyone else important to his friend was going to Platinum Jail anyway, so it wasn’t long before they were in one of those black vans making their way through the gates. Mizuki tuned most of the welcoming speech out. Toue was a fool to think that he had everything under control, even if he had Sei elsewhere so the two couldn’t meet yet. Aoba was delighted by the fact that he would get to use his power as much as he wanted, even with testing the limits of it and the trials that had to be done first.  
Mizuki stayed away while they did the tests - he didn’t care to spend any more time than he needed around the doctors. Instead, he went to poke around in what had been designated as Aoba’s room. Similarly to most of the others, it was barely furnished, but there in a forgotten corner was a familiar bag, and an even more familiar allmate sticking out of it. Aoba had been testing with a strange black allmate, so it made sense. However, it was still hard to believe Ren would be abandoned like that. Mizuki found out why as soon as he booted the allmate up, the urge to slash at him was unexpectedly aroused. Inside that metal body, Ren was a person. 

“Good morning, Ren.”   
“Mizuki, what are you doing here?”   
“Killing time. Does Aoba know you’re actually a person?”   
“How..?”   
“I don’t get the urge to cut unless there is something more than a pre-programmed personality. I felt the same with Beni and a few other allmates, but most don’t trigger it.”   
“I see…”  
“Do you want to be “freed” too? You would have to be put in the cell with the rest, but it’s probably better than being stuck here turned off all the time.”

The answer was obvious, but he still waited for Ren to come to the conclusion. Sei had said it was best to gently persuade those who had the luxury of choice instead of forcing them. It paid off in the end. He carefully maneuvered through the halls to deposit the newly transformed Ren in the cell, handing him off to Koujaku with a brief nod and a promise to return later. As much as Mizuki would love to stay and at least somewhat clue them in, it would have to wait. At least until Aoba was ready to be sent on patrols. He was jealous that lilim could hide their true nature if they wished. His own armor was stuck to his body. Or perhaps it was part of his body now.


	4. Chapter 4

It was during one of the times he was standing around before going out on patrol that it occurred to him Koujaku and the others were in the same boat. Koujaku and Clear were stuck with wings, Noiz and Ren have animal parts, and that guy Mink was fixed with a sort of celestial wrap. He would visit with them again soon. There was still some time until Sei’s plan could go into effect, so it would be best to reassure them as much as possible. Mizuki decided that after his patrol he would have enough spare time to at least be the person to bring them food for once. He was certain that they would be tired of the tasteless goo anyone deemed unimportant was given.  
He unlocked the door around 8pm, trays of steaming hot food balanced in his arms. It was just a serving of beef stew and buttered bread, but like he expected, they all fell upon it like wolves. To be fair, Ren was a werewolf. Mizuki knew the “proper” names for each of the creatures they had turned into; an extension of the power that Sei had granted him the day he became a cursed sword. Koujaku was a crow demon called a tengu, Clear an angel, Noiz a Cheshire cat, and Mink a celestial elemental called an Apsara. All monsters that had higher brain functions than the simple hedonism of the slimes most of those weird guys in white turned into. 

“You ready to tell us just what is going on yet, Mizuki?”   
“Soon, Aoba has to be ready first.”   
“Can’t you give us a clear answer already?”   
“Soon…I won’t be able to come back for a bit, so try not to get out of shape.”   
“Mizuki!”

It was true he would be busy for a while, but not today. Mizuki left simply because the urge was building up again. He wanted to cut, to tear covers off until everyone around him no longer had anything to hide behind. It had started off manageable after that first frenzy following his transformation, and the patrols where he was free to recruit people helped, but lately it was like there was a voice in his ear, sweetly whispering how good it would feel. Cut. Tear. Slice. It didn’t matter how, all the covers had to come off. It wasn’t right that there were hoards of people still freely lying to themselves on the island. Mizuki was going to go out on a patrol to alleviate the itch when he received a rather demanding text to meet up with Virus and Trip for new orders. 

“You’re late.”  
“We expected you five minutes ago, Mizuki-san.”  
“I was…caught up in something. Why’s Aoba here, too?”   
“Dear old “Toue-sama” doesn’t want me going out on my own, even though I said I would help him out with his stupid plans as long as I got to destroy people.”   
“Babysitter then, gotcha.” 

It was a familiar scene of Aoba denying he needed anyone to look after him - the roughness from when they first met was back. It was like time had reversed to before the accident where his friend lost his memory. Perhaps it would be more correct to say that both were as they were back then. Mizuki can feel his blood boil with each step they take towards the car that brings them to their hunting ground for the day. It becomes a competition, sword versus the magic commands, both trying to catch and transform as many people as they can reach. Aoba didn’t stand a chance at winning, his voice could pin his targets in place, but he still had to individually command them to change, as he hadn’t fully grasped his power yet. Mizuki was free to run wild and cut anyone in reach. 

“You have to be cheating!”  
“It’s not my fault talking people into transforming takes so long.”  
“Aside from that, how far are we going to go? I don’t want to have to walk back all the way to the drop off point.”   
“You can go back if you want. I’m not done.”  
“We got all the guys in the gang, this is just attacking anyone we come across.” There wasn’t any problem with that in theory, but-  
“That’s fine.”  
“You really are acting strange, Mizuki.”  
“I’m sure you of all people would understand my feelings right now, since you’re just like back when we first met.”

Of course, before Aoba could question him any further, those two showed up to take them back and scold Mizuki for letting himself go and doing more than what was ordered. It was probably on purpose; they were nearing the eve of Toue’s plans and it wouldn’t do to have their cover blown. It was one thing for them to notice more Morphine spiritings, it’s another to see just what happens to those taken away. Mizuki scowled at them. Although they were technically on Sei’s side instead of Toue’s, he would still receive punishment for this…It always angered him that he had to obey humans. Even if they only barely had covers, Mizuki wasn’t allowed to tear them away. So he expressed that annoyance the whole way back in the most effective form: glaring out the window silently and ignoring even Aoba.  
To his surprise, Toue was awaiting them as they came back, obviously having heard of the disobedience and visibly displeased. Even with that, Mizuki didn’t expect the full harshness of the punishment that ensued. He was to be sheathed and sealed away for a whole day to reflect on his actions, expectantly keeping him out of the way. It would have been longer if he wasn’t important to the plan leading up to the planned takeover. The only joy he could manage to get out of the situation is seeing how woefully unaware the man is that all his planning would be for nothing. And he carries that with him as long as he can in the silent darkness of being sealed…


	5. Chapter 5

Desire was angry. How could he not be? Mizuki was a large part of his entertainment as the repeated tests got utterly boring. The fake Ren didn’t even speak when following orders for fuck’s sake. Speaking of Ren, he hadn’t even checked on him since he left him turned off in that corner of the room, even if it was for the best in the end. As much as he was angry at Restraint, too, he didn’t want him to be taken apart by the mad men called scientists in this place…Maybe he would turn him on to have a bit of a chat? Whatever being sealed meant, he couldn’t talk to Mizuki for a whole day, so that was the next best option…  
Except Ren wasn’t there. The bag where he should have been was empty, though in the air there was a faint scent that he somehow knew belonged to Mizuki…as well as a strange one that could only be described as “Sweaty Dog”. It was frustrating, Desire couldn’t just go grab the nearest scientist and demand they tell him where Mizuki was. He really had no other option other than to wander around and hope he came across something interesting that wouldn’t get him in trouble. One floor he was actually allowed on was the prisoner cells, really he should have expected it, but Desire had only heard of Aoba’s ally’s transformations.

“Koujaku? That’s an interesting look for you.”  
Aoba? Youre helping them too?!”   
“Its better than rotting in a cell like you guys…Who even are you?” 

There was something weird about that werewolf, the scent that hung around him was familiar, even though Desire was sure he had never seen him before. It wasn’t until Mink laughed that he realized he said something stupid, but he is still not sure what. 

“Whats so funny?”   
“Aoba, do you really not know me now?”   
“That voice..? Ren? How the hell did you get here, and whats with that body?!”   
“Mizuki-“  
“Of course, that bastard was in my room, where is he now?”  
“How are we supposed to know?” Noiz scoffed.  
“Some help you guys are.”   
“Aoba, where are you going?”   
“To get some damn straight answers.”

He stalked the halls searching for those two, Virus and Trip would know where Mizuki was being held for whatever that punishment is. Smug and Childish Virus and Trip who thought they knew everything and only did what they found entertaining; hes looking forward to “ripping off their covers”, as Mizuki would put it. Desire found them strutting along the way to the basement and Morphine, their grins, like cats, widened when they saw him. 

“Aoba, whats up?” “Did you need something Aoba-san?”  
“Where’s Mizuki?”   
“You know we cannot tell you that.” Those irritating smug grins cracked even wider if it was possible.  
“You will.” 

Mizuki had been rambling that last time, about how it felt to tear the covers off and free the people from their burdens, all he had to do was reach out and…destroy it with a single word. Of course, he didn’t expect the effect to be so immediate, it had been so slow before when he had to scrap them one by one. Trip’s transformation was probably a lot easier, a Titania was just a fairy with breezy lingerie, so only his ears and back changed if you ignored the clothes. Virus was a lot more impressive, and hilarious. Of course, he would end up a monster known for being bratty know it alls, a Ratatoskr, a squirrel like monster with ears and feet transformed and a lovely fluffy tail. Though sadly Virus seems to have kept the top half of his stupid suit, though his shock at the sudden change was quite amusing. 

“Now, As Your Ruler, where is Mizuki?” 

The answer had him walking as fast as he could without arising suspicious to the containment level, his new servants flanking him. The particular cell looked like any other door, but with reassurances and one newly transformed researcher confirming it, the doors were opened. It…wasn’t what he expected, instead of revealing Mizuki, the doors opened to countless ribbons binding a single broadsword in place. Desire recognized it instantly, not just from the fact that it was colored blue and gold like he was, but from the tug of feeling that came from it. The sword was the one to rip apart the seals Reason and Restraint had placed on their true power, and the same one which Mizuki had…Somehow Desire knew it was Mizuki there, even if it wasn’t in the form he was used to.  
The ribbons burned his hand, and he had to stop a minute and frown at the pain. But after a moment Desire went back to ripping them away from Mizuki, his friend would do the same if the situations were reversed. The sword was warm in his hands, but unresponsive, he wasn’t changing back into his normal shape. 

“Whats wrong with him?”   
“You felt those ribbon’s power, he’s weak.”  
“He needs Sei-san, or blood.”   
“Sei-san?”  
“His maker, like how he made you.”  
“He didn’t make me!”   
“Semantics Aoba-san, though it might be a bit early, if you want to help him you must see Sei-san.”  
“Fine, lets get out of here before that old bastard gets his panties twisted.” 

The two seemed displeased about the whole situation, muttering to each other about all the trouble Mizuki has ended up causing them, but Desire didn’t care. This whole situation had gone to shit, he just wanted to let loose and have fun with his power, but here he was having to acknowledge that it might not be the best idea. At least not under Toue’s orders, the man robbed Mizuki of his human form. Mizuki was his, not Toue’s. The elevator seemed almost agonizingly slow, but it truthfully wasn’t that long before he was standing in front of red doors, Virus and Trip urging them to hurry in case anyone arrives.   
The room was pure white like everything else, but a plethora of colorful stuffed animals and presents made it almost blindingly bright. His first impression of “Sei-san” was that he was alarmingly pale, second that he knew him. 

“You’re…”  
“I’ve been waiting for you nii-san.”

It made sense, there had been the feeling of a familiar power clinging to Mizuki, and flowing throughout the whole tower. Inside his very soul was singing with joy, not only could his twin help Mizuki, but they could rule the entire world together easily. 

“I don’t want that.”  
“What?”  
“At least not to rule it…but I can help your friend, its more important to see to you first though.”  
“I don’t need any help!” He was getting along just fine.   
“The let Reason go. Keeping him cooped up inside is only hurting you both.”   
“He did it to me! Why is it only not okay when its him whose forced to be stuck unable to do anything?!” Desire barely notices that hes pointing the sword, pointing Mizuki at his twin, anger and frustration is all he can feel.   
“Its not okay for either of you, you need to talk.” 

It was that calm face, one that didn’t carry coldness, but rather acceptance that got Desire to falter. He had tried. He had tried so hard to be heard, but worse than not answering both Restraint and Reason had turned their backs on him. They got to live lives in the sun, able to do whatever they wanted freely without a glance back to him. It wasn’t fair. He deserved it as much as they did, even now most of the people only put up with him for his power. He wasn’t an idiot, if they could have Reason they would pick him any day, but here in this room it was different. The four people who would treat all of Aoba equally were here. Sei the brother who loved him all, the two newly turned servants who were only in it for themselves, and Mizuki…  
Mizuki who knew the difference, and who still greeted him warmly even with the fact that he had known both sides of “Aoba”. Mizuki who had been acting strangely lately, and went behind his back to help Ren. The same friend who was now warm but unresponsive steel in his hand, Desire knew even if he would have to go back to sleep Mizuki would understand, heck he would even be waiting to greet him with that same smile he gave Reason. His world had been so messed up lately, Platinum Jail held no familiarity, and he couldn’t even see Granny Tae. Looking back on it, he kind of made an ass of himself by just recklessly using his power as he saw fit, there really weren’t any excuses he could make that wouldn’t sound halfhearted

“Alright.”  
“Pardon?”  
“I’ll talk to that stupid Reason, but I’ll hold you responsible if he doesn’t want to cooperate and just sticks his head in the mud.” Sei’s smile lit up his world.   
“He won’t, you were once the same, so you should know him better than anyone.”  
“Once?”  
“Think about it, Ren is his own person now…it only stands to reason that you are too.”  
“So what does that mean for us?”  
“Well…we’ll just have to find out wont we? Please hand over Mizuki to them, it would be bad if you fell on him during scrap.”   
“You two better take care of him.” He even glared in promise of what would happen if they didn’t.  
“Alright, lets go Aoba.”


	6. Chapter 6

A familiar beach. The sensations of being there returned like he had never left, scents of salt and the sound of the waves. It was sunset…or sunrise, it was always hard to tell which in a place without time. The hand in his squeezed lightly, Sei giving him a reassuring smile, they came here for a reason after all. The walk to the church wasn’t long, and the water was a cold contrast to the warm sand. Sunset then. Reason was waiting for them at the steps, unsure and honestly looking so lost that Desire couldn’t stay angry with him. Now they both knew how it felt to be locked away and only able to watch what was happening, having lived it for years he finds he doesn’t want Reason to have to suffer the same. However Desire has no idea what to say or do to make it right between them, the hurt is deep seated after all, even if he forgives him. 

“You two, it shouldn’t be that hard to apologize and make up. Both of you are sorry, so do it properly.”A gentle admonishing, it really fit Sei, that’s what they thought in that moment.   
“You’re really the big brother after all.”  
“Its nice though. I always wanted to be able to talk with you like this.”  
“Which of us?”  
“Both of course, you’re both my precious brothers. That’s why its going to be okay.”   
\-----  
Pain. A searing pain that accompanied the splitting of a single body and soul into two. Sei had to hand it to the Demon Sword, he’d been far more helpful than he had initially thought when he first suggested trying to turn him. It was also amusing to see that Aoba and Sly had physical differences, mostly subtle ones such as a slightly different hue to their hair and Sly being a little bit more muscular, the eyes were the biggest tell. Aoba’s still had the dull brass color while Sly’s were gold. Sei carefully set the sword down on his chair before dragging both into a hug, they didn’t have much time before Toue would figure out something was up, but it was a small indulgence that was necessary.  
“As nice as it is being here with both of you, there’s something we all have to split up to do properly.”  
“Right, Mizuki’s still stuck!”  
“Theres something else too, but its best you just go free everyone Aoba.”   
“What? Why do I have to stay out of the important stuff?”  
“Idiot, Granny is still holed up somewhere here too! Someone has to get those idiots, plus you aren’t the one who has to make it up to Mizuki.”  
“But-”  
“Don’t worry Aoba, you’re in charge of making sure the tower is under control with everyone else. It’s important to make sure no one can interrupt okay?” Sei smiled the same gentle smile as always, but the intent behind it was anything but.  
“Fine, but if Granny gets mad its your problem Sei.”   
“You two go with him so he doesn’t get lost.”  
“Of course Sei-san.” “You got it.”

With a master keycard in hand Aoba and the Not-Twins snuck off, a glance at the clock showed its been barely an hour since he’d taken Mizuki from the room he’d been sealed in. There would still be some time before Toue was aware of the goings on since he wasn’t in the tower. Sly was smart enough to figure out what the end goal of this whole exercise was, there would be no reason to secure the tower otherwise. Toue was going to be dead and the endless artificial night would end. It was only a matter of how it would play out that he wasn’t sure of. 

“How do I unseal Mizuki?”  
“That should be an easy answer, with your power of course.”  
“But hes a sword! Theres no eyes to make contact with!”  
“You’re much more powerful now, Scrap doesn’t need that, its just like how you turned those two, feel for it.” 

Of course he grumbled about it, but it was true. They had their eyes replaced to cut off the “windows to the soul”, but that entryway didn’t matter if you could directly get at their souls. Sly felt a bit stupid about it but he sat down cross-legged with Mizuki in his arms and closed his eyes. It was harder than he thought it would be, Sei’s soul burned bright despite the beating it seemed to have taken, it was difficult to pick out Mizuki’s faint glow. He grabbed onto it, without the cover it was a shining thing that even the darkened burns from the seal papers couldn’t fully tarnish, and he fell.


	7. Chapter 7

Mizuki’s internal world was a mess, it was clear the place was over all meant to be the Black Needle, but it was fragmented from a giant blade embedded from the ceiling, each floating section not necessarily showing the neon and purple bar. That would have been fine except for what they showed; an orphanage, high school, back alleys, and the bar itself all playing scenes that spoke more of despair and pain than Mizuki’s constant smile ever let on. Sly could even see each time Aoba rejected his offers to join Dry Juice playing in one fragment, how could they have been such oblivious idiots this whole time?

“You dumbass…You should have told us.” 

If he had told them…or if they had cared to pay more attention all this would have been obvious, Mizuki’s face always fell for a second after each rejection. However, that was the past, it couldn’t be changed no matter what, so he must find Mizuki and make it right. The fragmenting was a bit of trouble, but its not too hard to just jump through all the memories, even if he learns far more about his friend than he ever wanted. Its troubling, Sly cant help but be upset that hes only found memories of loneliness or abuse, he and Koujaku were always there for him. Why cant he find the good memories anywhere?  
Its about the third time Sly’s had to watch those people who dared call themselves Mizuki’s parents abandon him when he realizes hes been going about it wrong. If the method to get into a Scrap session has changed why wouldn’t the method to get what hes looking for? Wandering around in presented situation and taking them at face value wont do at all, he must find what hes looking for. The memories are all cold, not Mizuki at all and probably only brought up because of those stupid seals. When the answer hits him he has to pause and laugh at his own stupidity; his friend told him the answer himself earlier. 

“It took me a bit, but I found you. Let’s go home, Mizuki.” 

It might have seemed odd, but he embraced the blade that was in the center of all the fragments, the pain of the edge cutting in was nothing compared to what Mizuki had been feeling all this time. Sure enough the pain ebbed away and cold sharpness gave way to the warmth of his friend in his arms, Sly almost felt like crying with relief. 

\------

Aoba was ready to swear, “secure the tower”, sure that sounded easy for those two who got to stay back at the top of the tower and do their own thing. Here he was doing all the damn legwork by running for his life towards the cell block, Virus and Trip had left him on different floors to take care of the guards there so he was on his own. No one told him aside from those weird men in white and standard guards there were fucking LASER DOGS WHOSE FACES OPEN.

“Aoba!”

Finally, hes been searching the cell block floors for what feels like hours, he managed to find a second wind to get to the cell. Hands grabbed the keycard and a minute later he felt himself being pressed into strong arms and held. Good, he can rest and leave the guards to them, though it is unnerving to see Noiz blink around to disable to laser dogs. Ren was licking his hair while the others got the situation under control, Aoba hadn’t even realized how tense he had been till Koujaku was back with the announcement that the floor was under control. Right, he had a job to do, he doesn’t want to let the other two down. 

“We need to take care of the rest of the floors.”   
“What?”  
“We have to let no one but Toue reach the top of the tower.”

He didn’t expect Mink to be ass offended by that as he was, it was obvious there was some history there, but luckily Sei came in when needed. It was a projection of course, but even with that he managed to convince the man to hand the task of vengeance over to him, even accepting the knife chosen just for the task. That settled it was the lesser matter of getting Noiz to a computer with main frame access, and disabling any guards they found. Now the rest was up to his brothers at the top of the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why isn’t he back to normal?!” 

Sly barely waited for Sei to finish talking to the others before getting right in his face. Mizuki was warm, but still an unresponsive sword in his hands. Scrap should have brought back his real form, not just his consciousness. However Sei just smiled in response, a smile that felt like ice and didn’t reach his eyes. A ping from the elevator showed that Toue was on his way, and he really didn’t have the patience to deal with the mysterious act Sei was putting on.

“Come on tell me already!”  
“You brought his burnt consciousness back, all we need is to awaken the other side of him with a little sacrifice.”  
“What?”  
“I promised to finish him off with this knife, but nothing says we cant let Mizuki have a taste first.”  
“I get to stab that old bastard with Mizuki?”   
“That’s the idea, somewhere nonlethal if you please.”   
“He doesn’t deserve a quick death anyway…” 

Not after all hes done, Sei doesn’t even need to talk to let him know the hell its been living in this place, that’s why theyre going to change it. Its only a few minutes later that the elevator finally reaches the top floor, its occupant no doubt aggravated at the apparent lack of security. That was fine, it just meant he was even more shocked when he came out to see both Lilim standing near his desk with weapons. Sly surged forward to bury the sword into his gut, and rip it away in the next moment like planned. Hes going to rest Mizuki carefully in his lap and watch the ensuing violence. 

“S-Sei, what are you doing?”  
“You lost. So its expected for you to pay the consequences.”   
“You think I would conclude defeat without a proper fight? This is disgraceful mutiny, not an elegant end at all.”   
“Too bad, but I don’t feel like granting your final wish at all.” 

The ensuing screams and carnage were delightful, Sei didn’t go easy on the man at all, cutting and stabbing at painful but not immediately life threatening areas. Sly was distracted from the finale by a sudden glow and then Mizuki suddenly pushing him aside so he could spit out a huge mouthful of blood. 

“Disgusting, Aoba how could you make me drink that stuff?”  
“Beggars cant be choosers, plus its Sly now, Aoba’s downstairs.”

He patted his friend’s back, and looking over he could see Sei was all done exacting his revenge. Now…Now they had to figure out what to do next, preferably once Aoba got his ass up there with the rest of them. Since Mizuki seemed alright for now Sly gently took Sei by the hand to go clean up, it wouldn’t be good to meet the others face to face covered in blood. Even with how crazy things had gotten he couldn’t help but be hopeful, Platinum Jail would be having a dawn for the first time in years.


	9. Epilogue

Things went surprisingly well, with three Lilim available Midorijima quickly became a Demon Realm where everyone was free of their burdens. From there it was a matter of visiting other countries, gradually increasing the range and area that was converted each time. In Germany Noiz practically ran to meet a young man he introduced as his younger brother, and in America Mink laid the blood crusted knife on the graves of his tribe. And shortly after that the whole world was converted, humans and monsters living in harmony together under their own chosen rulers. 

Sei found himself smiling, a genuine smile of happiness, in the end everyone got what they wanted. Peace, family, and love if those various furtive kisses were anything to judge that by. Even Virus and Trip seemed content, sticking around instead of sneaking off to a different country like they had always said they would if Toue died. There was no need for him to hold any kind of responsible role, he could just relax and cuddle any of the group he wanted. Aoba and all the rest stayed with him in the newly renamed “Daybreak Tower”, Tae grumbling about the awful décor, but all finally getting peace of mind and soul. And that’s all anyone could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> All monsters can be found on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia wiki and include the following:  
> Aoba & Sei: Lilim  
> Mizuki: Cursed Sword  
> Various Alphas: Various slimes  
> Koujaku: Tengu  
> Noiz: Cheshire Cat  
> Clear: Angel  
> Mink: Apsara  
> Ren: Werewolf  
> Virus: Ratoskr  
> Trip: Titania


End file.
